Reader's Kingdom (Daiya Prompts ft EijunXAll)
by graylubitches
Summary: In need of ideas for plot-lines? Then you've come to the right place! Here is where all sorts of conception, along with the different pairings of EijunX? can be found.


Hai, so Jei's here :3 It's not a romantic-drama story this time ahah it's more like a page where I can write all these plots in my head (and some that I've already written down on my special notebook). Yes guys, a notebook...and would like to see them all published. But I don't really have the time in the world to write them all down and upload them on this site, which I would really like to see and read about one day—and since there are a lot of really great writers here in our fandom—I trust all these prompts to you all :')

* * *

**Read Pls: before you go down to the prompts**

1\. You can pick more than one prompt and write either a one-shot, two-shot, multi-chaptered, etc; of them. Basically the prompt(s) will be yours so you can do whatever you want with them.

2\. Please review saying which one you want to use, or one you're thinking of using.

3\. If one or more prompts have been used and published, do tell your readers to check out this site as partial credit. It's yours so no need to mention my username, but do mention 'Reader's Kingdom' somewhere in your first chapter or summary.

4\. Bashing is allowed. Yes, I'm cray cray. But they more likely help me to write a better prompt :) Also author's get criticized all the time, and I'm the type who don't dwell on it...a little pout here and there...but then I use their comments as an advice/a trigger for later on!

5\. You might see that there are more romantic-drama and angst genres than comedy. Comedy is not really my forte but I will try to think of some. If you're looking for supernatural, then sorry guys, this is not for you.

6\. If some of the plot-lines are similar to those stories that have already been published on here, then I can tell you right now that they're only a coincidence.

I've personally read only four-five fanfictions of Daiya no Ace (ashamed of myself) and they're like one-shots too...but the reason for this is because I read alot of stories outside of this fandom...mostly One Piece, Naruto and Shingeki no Kyojin stories :p Also, I write/read about Kpop Idols as well (you guys probably don't care but this is just to tell you guys that this is also a grand factor to why I don't write much on here).

Anyways, it's only a coincidence, I apologize and I wouldn't mind taking them down if there are complaints about them!

7\. I will take some requests. For example: which pairing you guys want, which genre (like I said supernatural is a nono but I will think of something if it comes up), a kind of setting (AU stuffs) and of course, if you want one of your prompts to be on here then I will mention your username and say that the idea is yours!

8\. Prompts translated in a different language is granted. But everyone please only use the prompts to be published on this site, and not publish it on a different site.

9\. I would like to read them! so mention their titles or link, and I will even leave a review :) A review about the story of course!

10\. Lastly, let's make some magic!

* * *

**LIST OF PROMPTS:** [Feel Free to change the TITLES]

xXxXx

Sweet Caffeine

**Characters**: Sawamura Eijun &amp; Miyuki Kazuya

**Prompt #1**: As the new captain of the Seidou baseball team, the bespectacled catcher just can't seem to have any breaks. And so to help ease the stress roaming in and out of his body, Eijun is determined to make him coffee. But there was one tiny bit of problem. 'How do you make coffee?' The brunet becomes all messy but still proceeds to give the cup to Miyuki. The coffee is bitter when Miyuki drinks it...what will his reaction be?

**Genres**: Comedy, Fluff

**Potential Settings**: The classroom meeting where the players go to / School Cafeteria / Miyuki's dorm room

**Dimension**: New Baseball Team, New Season, Miyuk is Captain, not AU

* * *

My Only Ace

**Characters**: Sawamura Eijun &amp; Takigawa Chris Yuu

**Prompt #2**: Chris hears how Furuya was the one chosen to be the Ace of the new formed Seidou team. When he comes to visit the team, he observes how everyone was still the same—working hard by practicing their batting and pitching skills. Though there was one specific brunet who seemed to have given up on his previous goal. To be the Ace. The former catcher confronts the boy and confesses. '...but to me, you're my one and only Ace...'

**Genres**: Hurt/Comfort, Romantic-Drama, Fluff

**Potential Settings**: Baseball field / Outside of the Campus

**Dimension**: not AU, After the New Team forms

* * *

Where's My Kiss?

**Characters**: Sawamura Eijun &amp; Yuki Tetsuya

**Prompt #3**: They've been dating for four months now and not once have they kissed on the lips. Eijun is frustrated and while he's contemplating whether to lower his pride and be the one to initiate the kiss, Tetsuya on the other hand doesn't have a clue of what is going on. 'That does it!' He was at his limit. He grabbed the older boy by the arm and leaned in. Uhh...Eijun, you should have probably picked a better place for this...because now everyone is watching.

**Genres**: Comedy, Fluff (Although I have an idea of how this can suddenly become an Angst story Lmao)

**Potential Settings (if not AU): **Baseball Field / Cafeteria / Tetsuya's dorm room / School Building / Miyuki's dorm room (because they play shogi there)

**Potential Settings (if AU)**: Library / Office / Park / Cafe / Friends' Living Room (Lol but may I remind you that Eijun's frustrated!) / Concert / Some Court / Beach / Indoor Pool / Karaoke Bar / Shogi Club / Random Street

**Dimension**: could be AU or not

* * *

An Errand for Gramps

**Characters**: Sawamura Eijun &amp; Sanada Shunpei

**Prompt #4**: Eijun is asked to bring the broken rice cooker that his father broke to someone's repair shop. When he gets there, he is informed that the fixing will take at least three hours. With nothing to do but wait, the repair man suggests that he goes upstairs to play with his son for a bit. Not refusing the kind offer, he goes inside and meets a mischievous kid. How will these couple of hours turn out? 'And why can't he seem to NOT want to touch me?'

**Genres**: Comedy, Fluff

**Potential Settings**: Sanada's Father's Repair Shop / Upstairs-room / Weekend / After School

**Dimension**: AU, Highschool Days

* * *

Coming Home to Nothing

**Characters**: Sawamura Eijun &amp; Narumiya Mei

**Prompt #5**: Mei leaves without notice. Leaving his boyfriend in Japan while he left to go live in America. He comes back two years later to meet the boy he left behind. 'Were they over?' It was a stupid question but they never did have a closure. Meanwhile, as Eijun stood in front of the boy he once loved, he feels nothing. He had cried too much before and finally got over that phase. So what now? Did Mei really come back for nothing?

**Genres**: Romantic-Drama, Hurt, Angst

**Potential Settings**: School / Neighbourhood / Coffee Shop / Festival / Shopping Centre / A place where they would usually meet before

**Dimension**: AU

* * *

In the need of Escape

**Characters**: Sawamura Eijun &amp; Kominato Haruichi

**Prompt #6**: Haruichi's older brother is too possessive of him. It went from holding his hand to beating up whoever even tries as to look at him. And so when he is locked up in his room, abused and threatened, the pink head comes running out of the house to land in the arms of his saviour.

**Genres**: Hurt/Comfort, Romantic-Drama, Psychopath, Angst

**Potential Settings**: Home / Street / Eijun's Apartment / School

**Dimension**: AU, Home-schooled

* * *

The Master of all Perverts

**Characters**: Sawamura Eijun &amp; Kuramochi Youichi

**Prompt #7**: Eijun has an older brother. And so when that said brother decides to invite his pervert of a friend over, then suddenly ditches to meet up with his girlfriend, the world flipped up-side-down. Kuramochi looked over his shoulders and said, "Oi brat, what are you reading? Ehhh, but that manga is for kids! You should read the grown-up stuffs! Do you even know the difference between a girl and a boy's lower body area? One has a peni–Hmph!" "Don't you dare say it!"

**Genres**: Comedy, Fluff

**Potential Settings**: Home / Living Room / Bed Room

**Dimension**: AU, Highschool Days

* * *

Mind-blowing Emotion

**Characters**: Sawamura Eijun &amp; Furuya Satoru

**Prompt #8**: Furuya suddenly feels annoyed when Eijun hugged Haruichi. He's seen it happen more than once before so why is he annoyed now? He is annoyed when Eijun has a toothy grin on his face. Annoyed that there's always an exciting mood around the brunet. But the major time he is annoyed is when he realizes that all those smiles and hugs weren't meant for him.

**Genres**: Romance, Comedy, Fluff

**Potential Settings**: School / Baseball Field / Dorm Rooms / Practice Areas

**Dimension**: not AU, preferably before the new team forms

* * *

**LIST OF VAGUE PROMPTS THIS TIME: **_[repeated pairing of MiyuSawa Lol]_

xXxXx

**Prompt #9**: Miyuki mentions something he shouldn't have and makes Eijun cry.

**Prompt #10**: Chris gets mad at Eijun. So the brunet does everything he can in his power to be forgiven.

**Prompt #11**: Tetsuya injures his hand right before a game and Eijun finds out.

**Prompt #12**: He was on his way to confess to Miyuki when he finds him laying down in the grassy field with Furuya by his side.

**Prompt #13**: Accompaning Haruichi to shop for a gift to give to Ryosuke.

**Prompt #14**: Eijun doesn't want to get a shot from the doctor. So when a fellow kid, Kuramochi, sees this he walks up to him to lighten his mood saying that he shouldn't be afraid.

**Prompt #15**: He checks his watch one more time and frowns. Miyuki was one hour late and Eijun is scared that he bailed on him.

* * *

messejii from **graylubitches**: hopefully you enjoyed them and picked at least one that you liked :) more prompts coming up! also, review and request away~


End file.
